Somewhere
by Tardis Fairy
Summary: When the team go to arrest an unsub and the floor gives way beneath Hotch and Reid, will they survive the fall? One-shot.


**Hey again! I am sorry for not updating for a long time and I promise to update hostage by the end of this week but to get me back into writing I have created this little one shot!**

**WARNING: character death **

**I do not own anything...**

The floor creaked as the BAU creepy through the eerily silent house. As they turned each corner their eyes searched for a sign of the unsub. Their unsub, Jackson Owen, had murdered 5 girls between the ages of 21 and 30 before they had managed to find him. Pieces of rotting wood felt dangerous under their feet and they had to be eager eyed to avoid the holes in the floor of the dilapidated house. Reid and Hotch followed the path to their right away from the rest of the team and cautiously pushed open the green door in front of them.

"FBI FREEZE!" barked Hotch as across the room Owens eyes met with his. Reid crept around Hotch his gun also aimed at the unsub.

"Put the gun down Jackson, we know what you did to those girls ", Reid slowly said whilst trying to edge closer to the subject.

"I had to! They were sinners, you understand,you know they were sinners", explained Jackson his voice trembling as he frantically aimed his gun between the two agents blocking his exit.

"It is over Owen, just place your gun down" ordered Hotch his authority shown through his slow, meaningful delivery of these orders. He glanced at Reid who had inched even closer and slowly started to lower his gun.

Reid took one step forward when Jackson quickly looked up and aimed his gun at Reids' head and his finger moved towards the trigger when Hotch dived at the unsub and tackled him to the floor, their bodies crashing around the old flipped him onto his back placing handcuffs on him as the room vibrated from the violent beating it had house shook slightly and gave groan as Hotch looked at Reid and saw the bullet wound in his shoulder as he felt the floor beneath them give way.

-cm-

Hotchs' eyes fluttered open as his body ached, he looked down and saw he was lying on Owens, he placed two fingers to his neck. He was dead. He climbed off the body which saved him from the floor and looked up, his head hurting from the daylight showing through the ceilings they had fallen ...

"Reid" he gasped as his eyes,vision still slightly blurred, searched across the rubble for the young genius. He could see a hand poking out from underneath some floorboards bearing Reids' watch. He scrambled over the floor, coughing as his lungs tried to breath through the dusty air. Hotch pushed the planks off of the Doctor and took his was weak. He gulped his concussion not helping him concentrate.

" Reid, Reid wake up!" Hotch begged as blood poured out of the large wound to his head and his leg which was bent at an inhuman angle.

" Hotch, Reid are you down there?" shouted Morgan who's face appeared two stories above them through the hole they fell through.

" Morgan! We are down here, so is Owens he's dead. You need to get us out of here. Reid..."he explained to his coworker.

" What is wrong with Reid? Hotch?" Morgan shouted suddenly as the tension increased.

Hotch, when shouting to Morgan, realised he was already sat in a pool of Reids blood and the puddle that surrounded him was growing. He could hear Morgan shouting but he ignored them his eyes transfixed on his friends pale face below him.

"Hotch!" screamed Morgan again until he heard a faint whisper from Hotch but he couldn't decipher what he was saying.

" He needs help, he has lost so much blood, the blood, his blood, it's everywhere." finally replied Hotch.

" The rescue teams are almost here, keep him awake!" Morgan told his boss.

"B-b-but, he isn't awake ." slowly came the voice of Hotch.

Hotch reached out a trembling hand and still felt a pulse but it had weakened. He moved Reids limp body and clutched him to his chest.

At the unwelcome movement, Reid opened one eye blinking continuously as the light assaulted his eyes.

" Hey Reid, you alright?" asked Hotch feebly.

"Will I see her, like you saw Hayley?" Reid whispered.

" Yes and Maeve, she will be beautiful." agreed Hotch his voice wobbling as he realised what Reid meant.

A smile slowly graced Reids face as he heard the softly spoken words.

Hotch still hand two fingers clasped around his friends wrist. His pulse weakened with every breath was forced out by his failing lungs.

A lone tear slipped down Hotchs' blood stained face as the genius' heart stopped and his last breath rattled out of his body.

_Thomas Edisons' last words were " It's beautiful over there ", I don't know where "there" is, but I believe it's somewhere, and I hope it's beautiful._

_-Looking for Alaska _

**Thanks for reading please leave a review as it really does help to improve my stories and they make me smile.**

**DFTBA**


End file.
